Stranger Things (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's TV-spoof of "Stranger Things" Cast *Joyce Byers - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Jim Hopper - Sr. Lynn Loud (The Loud House) *Mike Wheeler - Kevin Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *Jane (Eleven) - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Dustin Henderson - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Lucas Sinclair - Tommy Settergren (Pippi Longstocking) *Nancy Wheeler - Annika Settergren (Pippi Longstocking) *Jonathan Byers - Melvin (Harvey Street Kids) *Karen Wheeler - Greald's Mother (Greald McBoing-Boing) *Martin Brenner - Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Will Byers - Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) *Max Mayfield - Lotta (Harvey Street Kids) *Steve Harrington - Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham) *Billy Hargrove - Junior (Storks) *Bob Newby - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Sam Owens - George and Junior (What a Cartoon!) *Robin Buckley - Marina (Silverwing) *Erica Sinclair - Mina Morona (Bunnicula) *Ted Wheeler - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Holly Wheeler - Solane Plunderman (D.N. Ace) *Tinsley Price - Misha (Chuck's Choice) *Scott Clarke - Dr. Harvey (Casper) *Calvin Powell - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Phil Callahan - Ace Riple (D.N. Ace) *Florence - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Demogorgon - Himself *Barb Holland - Diana Barry (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) *Lonnie Byers - Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Florence ("Flo") - He-Mom (The Ripping Friends) *Connie Frazier - Callie (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Lead Agent - T-Bone (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron; with Razor as an extra) *James - Burford (Phineas and Ferb) *Troy - Otto (The Oz Kids) *Russell Coleman - Sam and Max (The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police) *Donald Melvald - Scott Dingleman (Bunnicula) *Tommy H. - Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Carol - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Marsha Holland - Barbara (Bunnicula) *Terry Ives - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Becky Ives - Becky (Bunnicula) *Murray Bauman - I Am Weasel (I Am Weasel) *Kali / Eight - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Vanathi Kalai Parthiban - Kat Harvey (Casper) *Claudia Henderson - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Keith - Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) *Dr. Alexei - Owen (Total Drama) *Benny Hammond - Chef (Total Drama) *a scientist at Hawkins Laboratory - Eleroo (The Wuzzles) *the head of security at Hawkins Laboratory - Fraz (The Brothers Flub!) *Tom Holloway - Hank Hill (King of the Hill) *Diane Hopper - Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo!) *Sara Hopper - Sandi Crocker (Being Ian) *Bruce Lowe - Snagglepuss *Grigori - Skips (Regular Show) *Heather Holloway - Andrea (The Oz Kids) *Mayor Larry Kline - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Doris Driscoll - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Nicole - Becky Lopez (George Shrinks) *Grigori - Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa) *Colonel Ozerov - Vicky Kelly (Being Ian) *General Stepanov - President of the Planet (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) *Funshine - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Axel - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Dottie - Dot Polka (Harvey Street Kids) *Mick - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Mr. Holland - Mr. Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Mrs. Sinclair - Mrs. Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *a classmate of Nancy, Steve and Jonathan - Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Ray - The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) *the lead scientist at Hawkins Laboratory - Mr. Horse (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *the lead agent at Hawkins National Laboratory - Fliburt (Rocko's Modern Life) *a technician at Hawkins Laboratory - Robot (Robot and Monster; with Monster as an extra) *Dustin's girlfriend - Marsha (Bunnicula) Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Stranger Things TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs